The present invention relates to apparatus for performing bonding by utilizing an ultrasonic wave and more particularly, to an ultrasonic bonding apparatus for micro-bonding usable as a technique of packaging semiconductor package, multi-chip module, liquid crystal device and thin film magnetic head and to a method for monitoring of quality of ultrasonic bonding used in the ultrasonic bonding apparatus.
The bonding method using heat and ultrasonic wave in combination available in the field of semiconductors is applied to automatic fabrication line in mass production and therefore in the method, control of bonding quality is particularly important.
Accordingly, many techniques have been proposed of which one takes advantage of an ultrasonic vibratory state of a bonding tool. For example, disclosed in JP-A-62-293731, when load on the bonding tool is constant, a detected level of ultrasonic wave corresponds to a friction factor between a wire and an electrode terminal; therefore, a bonding state of the wire can be detected on real time.